The Hand of Fate
by Dawnwalker
Summary: Another Legomance, but hopefully there's more to this one then just a Mary Sue plot. Legolas befriends a strange elf, but their bonds are challenged when the Orcs attack, looking for revenge. Can a solitary elf save her people from death and destruction?
1. The Ball of Lorien

Author's Notes: This Chappie is gonna be kinda dull, but I gotta get things started somehow, right? Anyways, read on.  
  
Disclaimer: Me, Own Lord of the Rings? Hah! That's a laugh. I only own Amalon and Irania for now.  
  
Destiny's Plans.   
Chapter One, The Ball of Lothlorien.  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
The long expected Ball of Lothlorien was finally here. Guests of all races were flocking to the forest, and the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn were prepairing to greet the many peoples. The festivities livend the spirits of the elves. One she-elf in particular was enjoying herself.  
  
Lady Amalon sat at a small, round table in the kitchen, snatching tidbits of food from passing platers.  
  
"Amalon!" Haldir's voice echoed through the bustling kitchen. "Lady Amalon! I bid thee come help thy sister greet the guests at once!"  
  
"Coming Haldir!" replied the violet eyed, fiery haired female in a sing-song voice. Nothing, not even the conceited Haldir could bring her spirits down this fine day. She rushed out to change clothing and greet the coming guest with excitement.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haldir came to stand beside the Lady Galadriel and allowed himself an exhasperated sigh. "Thy sister will be the death of me!" he declared.  
  
The woman smiled past him to where her gorgeous sister was jogging down the stairs in her violet, satin gown. "Yes," she agreed, "though she can look lovely when she puts a small amount of effort into it."  
  
All further conversation was cut short by the arrival of the subject. "Are they here yet?" Ammalon questioned.  
  
"Nay, dear sister, you are on time it seems," said Galadriel. Again their talk was interrupted, but this time by a loud, official sounding voice.  
  
"Now arriving, King Aragorn and Queen Arwen of Gondor!"  
  
The royals hailed each other politely, but Amalon made certain to give Arwen's hand a special squeeze. "We will speak together later," Arwen whispered back, for the two were excellent friends.  
  
"Now arriving, Lord Faramir and Lady Eowyn of Rohan!"  
  
Greetings were formal, but again Amalon gaze ger close friend's hand an extra squeeze.   
  
Among the guests were Gimili and his wife Irania of the Dwarves, Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian of Rivendell, Merry, Pippin, Frodo, and Sam along with his wife Rosie of the Shire, and, of course, Gandalf the White, for no party was complete without him, along with many others from all over Middle Earth. Everything went uneventfully until the arrival of the last guests.  
  
"Now arriving, King Thranduil and Prince Legolas of Mirkwood!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Neither father nor son were pleased with the trip. They had been rained upon, and then attacked by a small band of roaming Orcs. No harm had come of it, except to the Orcs, but it was enough to dampen an elve's spirits.  
  
"My Lords, I hope your trip was pleasant," Lady Galadriel spoke.  
  
"Alas it was not, but that is all behind us now, for how can we be unhappy in such an enchanting place?" answered King Thranduil charmingly. "Lady," was his only word to Amalon.  
  
When it was her time to adress Legolas, the young beauty found herself lost in impossibly blue eyes. She blinked once and focused on the entire face of the Prince.  
  
"My Lord," she finally spoke, "I am sorry to hear that your travels were unpleasant."  
  
"Do not worry, M'lady, for it was worth the trip to lay eyes on a vision of lovliness such as yourself," he replied, all the while holding her eyes with his. While he was speaking he had grasped her hand in his and now he leand in and brushed the back of her hand with his soft, full lips.  
  
Suddenly there was a crash from the kitchen, and the trance was broken. Amalon swiftly snatched her hand from him and broke eye contact. "Thank you, My Lord Legolas. I hope your stay here is pleasant." She spoke quickly and her eyes focused on everything except his face.  
  
At this he simply smiled and bowed to her, before turning and walking away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dinner was a fine affair, with regal foods and sparkling drinks. There was so much bustle and conversation that Amalon was able to avoid looking in Legolas' direction. Both Arwen and Eowyn were as curious to know of news in Lorien as Amalon was to know of doings outside her home. Since the wars were now over though, all was quiet and peaceful.  
  
"What news of your search for a husband?" Eowyn nosed.  
  
"No news," Amalon answered swiftly and began to speak on another subject, unconciously revealing to her friends that it was not going well. They exchanged a look before launching themselves back into the conversation with ther companion.   
  
After dinner, the diners relocated to the Ball Room for singing and dancing. At first the young lady of Lorien sat on the sides, but soon she became swept up in the celebration, and found herself dancing with partner after partner. Soon the music of a popular elvish folk dance could be heard, and all other peoples cleared the floor.  
  
As Amalon danced she found herself caught up in the music and was unaware of the extra pair of eyes upon her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Prince of Mirkwood was finding it hard to hold a conversation this night, even with his old friend Gimili the dwarf. How had he never noticed her before? The younger lady's beauty was unusual, and her rich auburn hair stood out like a beacon in the night. Gimili's eyes followed his friend's gaze, and he smiled mischeiviously when he realized the cause of Legolas' distraction.  
  
"If you like her so much, why not ask the lady to dance?" asked the dwarf in his usual blunt manner.  
  
After a moment's contemplation Legolas answered. "Yes, my friend," replied the handsome elf, "I believe that I will do just that."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When the dance ended, Amalon had left the floor and taken a seat between Eowyn and Arwen, who had also danced a number of dances, both with their husbands. The three had again launched themselves into animated conversation when a shadow fell across Amalon. She looked up in surprise to see the one person that she had been trying to avoid all night standing before her.  
  
"Prince Legolas," she acknowledged politely, still feeling shy due to their encounter earlier.  
  
"I would request a dance with thee, Lady, if you would," he stated regally.  
  
"But of course My Lord, for how could a lady resist such a charming inquiry?" Amalon responded.  
  
The Prince stretched his strong hand out to her and she placed her dainty one into it. At first they danced awkwardly, but eventually they began to move in step with one another and Amalon found herself enjoying Legolas' company. He spoke easily and joked often.  
  
As they danced the night away Legolas told her of his home in Mirkwood, and of the people there both family and friend. He spoke of his father's constant search to find him a wife, to which Amalon smiled sympathetically but said nothing. He then told of his mother's birthday party and gave a humerous account of the 'Great Cake Disaster' in which a food fight was started and everything, guests included, had become covered in frosty white icing. This left the lady breathless with laughter.  
  
Legolas was also enjoying himself immensly. Though her comments were few, they were always sharp witted and often led to laughter from both of the dance partners. Occasionally he would catch her shining violet eyes in his in his and hold them there, but she would then smile shyly, becomingly, and turn her orbs elsewhere.   
  
Before the pair was aware, the end of the night was upon them and Prince Legolas had to take leave of his new aquaintance, but not before the promise of another meeting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night, after all attendants had been shown to their quarters, Amalon sat before her mirror brushing her rich locks and thinking of the charming Prince of Mirkwood.  
  
At first he had made her uneasy with his intense blue eyes, but after their first dance she felt as though they had been familliar her entire life. Standing she swiftly shed her gown in exchange for her silk chemise that lay at her bedside and climed beween her fresh sheets.  
  
When slumber finally claimed her, Legolas' laughing mind was still darting through her exhausted thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Done!!! U Like? R&R!!!  
Later Days, Dawnwalker. 


	2. A Meeting in the Garden

Author's Notes: Hi all. If you're still reading this than it must be ok, so thanks I guess. I just wanna point out that this takes place about 2 years after The Return of the King. This chappie is gonna be alot shorter, and it's not really important. It's more like a bridge chapter than anything else.  
  
To Jerika: Thanks for those charming reveiws. Please, feel free to critique this chapter and send me your insults. By the way, that was sarcasm.  
  
Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own LOTR, the plot, the characters, or anything. The only thing I own is Amalon. The song belongs to Charlotte Church, and whoever wrote it.   
  
Destinys Plans  
Chapter 2: A Meeting in the Garden  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two days had now passed and most of the guests had taken their leave of Lorien. Only Gimili along with his wife and King Thranduil with Prince Legolas now remained.  
  
Since the ball Amalon and Legolas had caught glimpses of one another, but had not the chance to speak more than a few quick words.  
  
On night, after entertaining Haldir for dinner, the blonde prince stole away to take a quiet walk in the garden. He had not yet walked ten steps when a beautiful voice reached his ears.  
  
T'is the last rose of Summer,  
Left blooming alone.  
All her lovely companions,  
Have faded and gone.  
No flow'r of her kindred,  
No rosebud is nigh.  
To reflect back her blushes,  
And give sigh for sigh.  
  
All the while Legolas had been following his ear and what he found warmed his heart. Amalon sat upon the rich grass surrounded by elflings. As her crystal voice rang through the flowers, the children watched her, spellbound. When the song ended the elflings' laughter echoed through the trees.  
  
"Begone with you now, run off and play," Amalon bid her audience, laughter evident in her melodic voice.   
  
Only when all the young ones had gone did Legolas step out from behind the large tree that had hid him from veiw. "M'lady, your beautiful voice soothes even the weariest of souls," he greeted charmingly.  
  
Amalon jumped in surprise and turned to face him. When she realized who it was she placed her hand upon her chest as if to still her pounding heart, and took a deep, calming breath. "M'lord, you musn't sneek up behind me in such a way." She sounded breathless, making her scolding loose all force it may have had otherwise.  
  
"Forgive me, for I did not want to interrupt such a lovely performance," he replied. Despite her chagrin she forgave him, and a gorgeous smile swept over her features.  
  
"I have not had the chance to speak with you, kind prince, since the ball. Would you do me the honour of a walk through the garden."  
  
"T'would be my pleasure to have such a lovely lady on my arm, if only for a short time." Legolas then held out his arm, and Amalon did not hesitate in taking it.   
  
Yet again a friendly and humorous conversation ensued. They were enjoying themselves greatly when Legolas finally felt comfortable enough to ask her a question that had been bothering him for some time.  
  
"How is it that you can be related to the Lady Galadriel, yet look nothing like her?" he questioned. This made Amalon distincly uncomfortable and she answered by simply muttering something incoheritable about having a different father or something equally confusing.   
  
As they continued to walk an awkward silence filled the air beween them. "I'm sorry, I should not have asked. It is none of my business," he appologized.  
  
"T'is fine"  
  
The stillness of the cool night air was disturbed by a loud call. "Lady Amalon! Lady Amalon, where are you?!"  
  
"Here, Haldir," Lady Amalon replied loudly, immediatly recognizing the voice.  
  
"Lady," he hailed, sounde relieved to have found her, "your sister wishes to speak with you on her quarters."  
  
"Thank you, Haldir," the Lady replied, breathing a sigh of releaf and meaning her words."Excuse me, M'lord." With this she turned her back on the speechless prince, bid Haldir to follow her and left the garden without glancing back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Only minutes later, the two sisters sat on a richly stuffed couch in the room of Galadriel. The younger had just finished telling the tale of what had taken place in the garden, and her sister was now considering this story. Finally Galadriel conveyed her thoughts into words.  
  
"If he is to be your friend, then you must tell him the truth of yourself and your past," the blonde woman advised.  
  
Amalon sighed deeply and answered, "I assumed you would say that, but I am afraid I could not stand the shame, nor his expression of sympathy if he knew." Swiftly then she changed the topic of conversation to something less personal, a skill that she had obtained with years of practice. Never did she find the reason of which she had been called to her sister in the first place, which would result in chaos later on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After that day, no words were passed between the Lady of Lorien and the Princce of Mirkwood, besides a hasty and formal farewell. Only when the prince was but a spek on the horizon did Amalon issue a whispered appology.  
  
"Forgive me."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whew!! Another chapter done. Now I can really get into the plot of the story. Please R&R, but be nice!!! 


	3. The Unexpected Arrival

Author's Notes: First I would just like to apologize for all the typos and other errors. Still, if your still reading this story then it can't be nearly as horrible as I thought it was, or is. There is one thing I want to say though; If you don't like my story, that's fine don't read it, and if you do read it then keep you nasty comments to yourself!! Also, thanks to crouching_dragon who was the only one to give me a positive reveiw. This chappie is for you!!!  
Anyways, on with the story. Standard disclaimers apply, because I couldn't write as well as Tolkien if my life depended on it.  
  
Destiny's Plans  
Chapter 3: The Unexpected Arrival  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Two Years Later~  
  
Seasons had now passed, leaves had fallen from trees, snow had blanketed the ground, and fresh flowers had bloomed in the forest of Mirkwood. For Legolas his trip to Lorien was now nearly forgotten, and Amalon was but an image in the back of his mind. For many long nights after his return home sleep had avoided Legolas as his thoughts tormented him. What had he done wrong? In his head he turned over their conversation trying to find what he had done to anger or upset her, but to no avail.  
  
Finally his princely duties outnumbered his thoughts of Amalon and only then did he push her to the back of his mind and concentrate on his obligation to his people as their prince.  
  
Gimili, who had now been titled Head Lord of All Dwarves, had come to visit his old elven friend and to converse with him about personal matters.  
  
"You have to find yourself a wife soon, my friend," Gimili said one night after a private dinner between the two. "Surely this an elven woman in Mirkwood to have received your attentions by now."  
  
Legolas had known the dwarf for nearly five years now, and was no longer disgruntled by his blunt manner. "I am well aware of the importance of my finding a wife, my friend, but I have been too busy with other things to worry about this issue lately. Besides, I would rather wed for love than duty, and I'm afraid that I have not yet fallen for a maiden, here or anywhere else in Middle Earth." This was the end of all conversation related to the finding of a wife for Legolas between the two companions. But even though there was no more talk of the subject, it was still in Gimili's mind to find his friend a loving maiden for him to marry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
King Thranduil always made certain to keep his only son from becoming idle. As he was eating breakfast one morning, a new plan came to his mind, one that he was positive Legolas would enjoy. He turned to his left to share his idea with the prince.  
  
"Son," he said, "how would you like to teach archery to some of our younger, willing elves?"  
  
Legolas needed only a small thought before declairing,"Yes, father, I believe that is an excellent idea.'  
  
From that time on his days were brimming with students both willing and unwilling to learn the art of the bow and arrow. Patience was a much needed virtue for the job, and luckily one that Legolas proved to produce in great quantities. One young lady in particular seemed to frustrate him vastly.  
  
"Now, Lady Jariska, you must pull your arm all the way back, without bending your wrist," Legolas preceded to tell her for at least the eighth time that day.  
  
"Of course, Your Highness," she giggled annoyingly. She then pulled the string back slightly, bent her wrist at an odd angle and let loose an arrow that flew only a few inches before digging itself into the grass. By that time Legolas was sure that the only reason she had signed up for lessons was to be near him. That fact alone agrigated him immensly, and it took all the patience he posessed not to become angered by her pointless antics. Sighing, he bent down to pick up the grounded arrow and handed it back to her.  
  
"Now try it again, only this time..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Not quite three days after his first lesson with the lady, Legoals found himself prepairing to dine with her as well. Despite himself he could not stand the thought for though Jariska was pretty, beautiful really, she lacked everything else of importance. Humor was not a trait that the woman was blessed with, nor was she all that intelligent. 'One night,' he reminded himself, 'and only to please father.' Casting a final glance at his reflection he went to greet both the Lady and the King.  
  
When the handsome prince entered the extravagant dining room he found that Lady Jariska was already there, looking the same as always with her rich, golden haired piled atop her head, and chatering to King Thranduil, who would be joining them for dinner to meet his son's student.  
  
The meal, as always,was delicious and was only disrupted by the female's constant babble. Trying his best to be a good host Legolas listened to her neverending monologue and politely answered all questions presented to him. All through dinner the prince was aware of his father's amused eyes upon him, though he did not return the glance so as not to appear rude.  
  
Lady Jariska spoke quickly and switched topics often, making her speach hard to follow. Over the course of the hour she told of clothing, jewelery, gardens, friends, family, cooking, cleaning, and anything else that presented itself to her at the time. Finally, after what seemed like forever to the to males, dessert was served.  
  
Then, unexpectedly, an elven guard burst throught the doors, abruptly halting the woman's constant gossip and causing both the king and prince to stand sharply, expectantly.  
  
"M'lords, I found this elf battling a host of five orcs while patrolling the borders. There were two others with her but they were already perished when I reached them. I managed to slay three of the orcs, but two fled before my arrows could reach them," he reported. With the words "this elf" he had nodded to the petit female he was supporting with his left arm.  
  
Only when the guard had finished speaking did the stranger look up and force herself to stand on injured legs, supporting herself entirely. Blood caked the side of her fair face from a slash above the eye and an arrow protruded grotesquely from her left thigh. The hair that could be seen from beneath her traveller's hood was filthy and it's color could not be distinguished. Only when he looked into her eyes did Legolas recognize the elf standing before him. "Amalon!" he cried, rushing forward to aid her.  
  
Realization dawned upon her worn face. "Help," was all she manged to gasp before weariness took her battered body and she collapsed to the floor in a dead faint.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yays! another one done. Who guessed it was her? Come on, who guessed it?? 


End file.
